It's Never Alright
by ForgottenLuminescence
Summary: Will it be alright for you to be die without being with the love of your life? Will it be alright to lose the one you love? When disaster strikes, will you be there to save him? Zemyx or Dexion. Oneshot, AU.


**My first Zemyx fanfiction! Well, it's actually my second, since the first one was never published here XDXD I have severe issues with keeping characters...well _in_ character so...be kind! Please?**

**Disclaimers: I do not, will I ever nor claim to own Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, Demyx and Saix. Imagine the fun I'll bring if I do -evil grin- XDXD  
**

* * *

The smoke rose up to the cloudless night sky, up to the exposed full moon. Intensifying heat poured over the gradually crumbling house as phantomlike flames danced to and fro on every combustible medium they could find, cackling without command.

Concerned or otherwise frightened neighbors, news reporters and the civil defense gathered on the perimeter of the estate. The scene filled with murmuring, yelling and other bustling noises, but it would not matter for inside the burning building, a young man of no older than 24 years of age searched for a lost kin.

His uncanny cobalt-blue hair, flowing loosely like always, reflected the scarlet fire. Golden eyes displayed a mix of anxiety and fear uncommon to their owner as they scanned the smoke-filled surrounding. Trying to hold back cynical thoughts, he desperately ran and combed through each and every room in the house.

"Zexion!" he shouted from time to time, hoping for a response but to no avail.

Then, a thought struck him like, as the cliché goes, a bolt from the blue. The young man raced up the rickety wooden stairs and down the white hallway on the second floor, past smoldering furniture and ornaments. The door at the end was painted a stoic slate to match the occupant's silk-smooth hair, though one could hardly tell anymore due to the fire damage, and was known to be always locked.

"Zexion, are you in there?!" the man yelled, but he was sure of the answer.

The response came as an unusually weak whimper. "Y-Yes, Saix…"

A faint, scarcely noticeable smile of relief crossed Saix's face before he stepped back and kicked the door open. The sight within succeeded in unleashing a look of pure horror from him.

The room was in chaos, to put it simply. Books scattered across the floor--some open, some on fire, others both--and shards of broken glass were dotted with blood. The curtain rod had somehow been knocked off. Flames spread from the burning sheets to a fallen bookshelf, pinned underneath which was a boy in his late teens, frighteningly motionless.

"Zexion!" Saix exclaimed and rushed to lift the bookshelf.

Unfortunately, the bookshelf was made of a really strong and, therefore, heavy wood. Two minutes of his desperate attempt coupled with the decreasing level of oxygen in the room had the energy drained out of the both of them. They could hear some fire-fighters shouting for them downstairs, but neither could afford to answer.

Saix cursed under his breath and continued to push the bookshelf off, "Zexion, stay with me. I'm trying to get you out, but you have to--"

"It's alright, Saix…" Zexion interrupted softly, coughing as he did. The weight of the bookshelf left him pinned on his front, his head turned sideways, revealing the left side of his face. It was because of this fact that the older male could see that he was actually…smiling? A small, feeble smile exuding such sorrow that 'paradoxical' could hardly be used to describe it.

"What do you mean by that?! Have you inhaled too much smoke?! Come now, we have to get this off!"

"_If…I can't be with Demyx…it's alright if I die."_

Saix stared at Zexion, who had already passed out after conveying his statement, in disbelief. A strange sort of anger boiled in him. He growled a little and, with a sudden burst of strength, lifted the bookshelf just enough for the boy to be freed. However, there was one more problem. How was he supposed to get Zexion out when he was busy supporting the weight?

Whatever the solution would be, he'd have to hurry; the fire was intensifying each second and within minutes, it would devour the bookshelf and most likely injure them both.

Saix's eyes cast around the room for anything--anything!--that could prop up the bookshelf when he noticed a tall young male dashing in. Memories of Zexion's old photographs that were rid of by their father recognized him as Demyx.

Aforementioned musician said nothing and proceeded to pull the unconscious Zexion from beneath the bookshelf. He cradled him gingerly before slipping an arm underneath his knees and hoisting him up bridal style. Concern flashed rather obviously in his sea-green eyes, overshadowing the fairly visible fatigue, upon sight of several bleeding cuts on the slate-haired boy's legs.

Demyx and Saix acknowledged each other with silent, pokerfaced nods and wasted no time in making for the exit.

* * *

The paramedics laid Zexion on a gurney and were prepared to bring him to the hospital when his eyes cracked open, just slightly. Demyx immediately rushed to his side, grasping his hand like both their lives depended on that single contact.

"Zexy, I know this isn't the time for me to say this but," he paused, casting a nervous glance at Saix who stood by with a questioning look on his face. "I don't care what your father says so…it's _not_ alright if you die. It would _never_ be alright again if I lose you. I…I love you, Zexion."

Even under the oxygen mask that was fogged by breathing, a smile could be seen forming. Zexion's hand gripped tighter, albeit by only a bit due to his momentary fragility. Pale lips carefully mouthed his response with considerable difficulty, but carefully nonetheless.

_I love you too, Demyx._

Demyx heaved a sigh while grinning, both in a emotional mix of relief and joy. He planted a soft kiss on his love's hand before allowing the paramedics to wheel him into the ambulance.

"Excuse me but are you his legal guardian?" one of the paramedics asked Saix.

"Yes," he replied evenly as he could and, after a second of thought, added, "I am his brother."

The blonde-haired medical worker, who seemed too young for such a profession, nodded and continued, "We would need you to accompany him to the hospital."

"Alright."

As Saix passed Demyx on his way to the ambulance, he shot him a quick, seemingly nonchalant, glance and said just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you for saving my brother."

Demyx blinked a few times, then smiled and flashed him a thumbs-up, earning himself a somewhat amused smirk. He watched quietly as the ambulance drove off, completely unaware of or completely ignoring the noise of the firemen trying to put out the flames that were still quite happily blazing.

He clenched his hand, the one that held Zexion's a moment ago, and held it to his heart, his mind repeating the words he said.

_I love you, Zexion._

_

* * *

_

**I suck. Enough said. But do be kind with your feedback, dear readers! This heart of mine, should I choose to acknowledge it, is very fragile! XDXD**


End file.
